Map Cards
Map Cards are cards used to open the rooms contained within the various worlds in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. There are five varieties of Map Cards and each type of Map Card synthesizes/creates a different type of room. Additionally, each card that is received is randomly numbered from 0 to 9. To open a door to a room, Map Cards must be matched to the number on the door and/or meet other special card requirements as stated by the door. Like all other 0 cards that can be used in the game, 0 value Map Cards function as 'break' cards, meaning that if no other card of a required value is available in the stockpile, a 0 numbered Map Card can be used to 'break' the door, which consequently resets the counter to start back at 1 for all following doors. List of Map Cards Enemy Map Cards *'Tranquil Darkness' - A room where only a few Heartless appear. *'Teeming Darkness' - A room where many Heartless appear. Enemies are more likely to drop enemy cards. *'Feeble Darkness' - A room where Heartless with weak cards appear. *'Almighty Darkness' - A room where Heartless with strong cards appear. Enemies are more like to drop enemy cards. *'Sleeping Darkness' - A room where Heartless are drowsy and easy to ambush. *'Looming Darkness' - A room where Heartless attack relentlessly. Enemies are more likely to drop enemy cards. *'Premium Room' - A room where victory often leads to Premium Bonuses. *'White Room' - A room where only White Mushrooms appear. But what happens when you help them out? *'Black Room' - A room where only Black Fungi appear. But what happens when you defeat one? *'Bottomless Darkness' - A room that is pitch black with only Shadow Heartless. Only in Re:COM. *'Roulette Room' - A room where Map Card Roulettes are easier to get and you get to choose the Map Card you receive. Only in Re:COM. *These Map Cards are colored Red. Status Map Cards *'Martial Waking' - A room where attack cards are more effective. *'Sorcerous Waking' - A room where magic cards are more effective. *'Alchemic Waking' - A room where item cards are more effective. *'Meeting Ground' - A room where a friend card appears at the beginning of all battles (if your friends are with you). *'Stagnant Space' - A room where the Heartless move slowly. *'Strong Initiative' - A room where striking first in the field does additional damage to Heartless. *'Lasting Daze' - A room where striking first in the field stuns all Heartless that join the battle. *These Map Cards are colored Green. Bounty Map Cards *'Calm Bounty' - A room containing treasure. *'Guarded Trove' - A room where treasure is guarded by Heartless. *'False Bounty' - A room where only one treasure chest is real. Opening the wrong chest triggers a battle. *'Moment's Reprieve' - A room where you can save your progress. *'Moogle Room' - A room where cards can be traded with moogles at the Moogle Shop. *'Mingling Worlds' - A room where anything could happen. *'Random Joker' - A card that can fulfill any criterion except Key cards. Only in Re:COM. *These Map Cards are colored Blue. Keycards Cards used to Unlock Special Rooms. Colored Gold. *'Key of Beginnings' - Usually the first Keycard obtained on that floor. A room where untold stories unfold. *'Key of Guidance' - Usually obtained after unlocking the Key of Beginnings card. A room where untold stories unfold. *'Key to Truth' - Usually obtained after unlocking the Key of Guidance card. A room where untold stories unfold. *'Key to Rewards' - A room containing special treasure. Category: Cards